RP 2011-10-07
44:11] It was late in the morning in Ba Sing Se and Katara sat thinking at her kitchen table. She was currently residing in a luxurious apartment building in Ba Sing Se along with the rest of Team Avatar. Despite the grandeur of the building, however, she somehow missed her home in the Southern Water Tribe and was thinking about moving back there. 16:47:06 With three months having gone by since the end of the War, Aang couldn't help but wonder if it was time for a move on. Zuko and Mai had already gone back to the Fire Nation, and Sokka and Suki were thinking about moving themselves. Toph was likely to move back to Gaoling as well, so the Avatar couldn't help but wonder if his new-found girlfriend wanted to go back home, considering it was over a year since they were at the South Pole. 16:54:16 Katara was unsure of whether or not Aang would wish to move to the Southern Water Tribe along with her. If he really wants to stay in Ba Sing Se, she thought, then that'll be alright. She stared out the window at the clear, blue sky and panorama of the city and decided she would discuss the matter with him. 16:57:44 Aang took a seat on a couch near the window where Katara stood. He scratched Momo, his rather affectionate pet lemur, behind his ears, much to Momo's enjoyment. It was a beautiful day outside, and Aang was likely to get out and enjoy it that afternoon. For now, he relaxed on the couch. 17:03:40 Katara looked over at Aang and figured it was now or never. She rose from the kitchen table, walked over and sat herself down on the couch. After stroking Momo for a few moments, she sighed and said, "Can I talk to you about something?" 17:05:58 Aang looked towards Katara. "What is it? You seem upset, Katara...." 17:09:09 Tilting her head off to the side and twiddling her thumbs, she replied, "Not necessarily upset... I've just been thinking and, well..." After pausing a moment, she looked at the young Avatar and said, "I kind of miss my home in the Southern Water Tribe..." 17:11:38 /I had a feeling.../ Aang's thoughts went off. "It has been quite a while since we were there? I mean, last time we were at the South Pole, I was just getting out of an iceberg, and I hardly knew who any of you were," he chuckled. "I could understand why you miss it." 17:15:52 Katara laughed a bit as she thought back to those days. "Yeah...," she said thoughtfully. "And to think at that time, Sokka was still convinced you were a Fire Navy spy and all... But yeah, these days, I really do miss home." She gazed awkwardly out the window. 17:18:35 Aang walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should talk about this, privately, outside," he said. "Perhaps over a walk?" 17:20:45 She smiled a bit and replied, "That sounds good." She leapt to her feet, thinking, Okay, I have to tell it to him straight. I just need to say that I would like to move back home... 17:21:34 Aang offered Katara his hand. "Any place you would like to go, Katara? It's a beautiful day," he said. 17:24:28 "Not in particular," she said, taking his hand. "But maybe we'll stop by the Jasmine Dragon and see how business has been for General Iroh." 17:29:13 Aang smiled. "I could go for some tea today, it's been a while. While we're there, we could talk about this," he suggested. "Sokka, Suki, Toph! We're going out for a little bit, we'll be back," he yelled out to the other members of the Gaang. 17:32:45 "Okay! Have fun wherever you're going!" Katara could hear Sokka shout out from a room nearby as the two made their way out of the apartment building and into the outdoors where the magnificence of the city greeted them. 17:35:12 Aang led Katara out into the Earth Kingdom's Capital, just a few blocks from Iroh's upscale tea shop. "So, Katara, you would like to see the Southern Water Tribe again? That could be arranged. Sokka could come with us too," he suggested. 17:40:07 "Actually...," Katara began, feeling slightly uncomfortable yet knowing she had to say what she needed to say at some point, "I was hoping for more than just a visit..." She could see Aang tilt his head slightly and continued, "I was hoping to... well, to move back there..." 17:43:20 Aang's walk suddenly stopped. "Moving back there? Hmmm..." Aang started to consider his options. /Is this possible for me? I'm going to be all over the place, all these postwar meetings.../ 17:46:52 Katara halted in her tracks and began feeling a bit guilty, fearing she may have made him feel uncomfortable as to what she had suggested. "I-I mean, if you would be okay with that. And if you aren't, I understand. It's just..." She stopped, simply at a loss for words. 17:49:43 Aang looked at her. "Well, Katara, there is a lot going on. The War barely ended, and I still will be moving around a lot," he explained. "Also, I don't have the proper clothing to live at the South Pole. I mean, I don't have a parka, gloves, or any of that. But, I can tell you want to go back there, so, we can talk more about getting this done." 17:55:03 "Really, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," she assured him. "I know, it hasn't been long since the War has ended and there's still plenty of post-war affairs to attend to." She looked over and saw the Jasmine Dragon come into view. 18:05:45 As the two crossed the street to enter the Jasmine Dragon, Aang continued to ponder his options. /If there is some way I could get the proper materials, I could move there.../ he continued to think. /I certainly shouldn't stop Katara if she is homesick./ 18:09:54 They entered the grand tea shop of Ba Sing Se which was pretty busy, even for the morning. "Table for two, please," Katara told the attendant standing at the entrance. The attendant nodded and led the two over to a vacant table. "I wonder where Iroh is," she wondered aloud as they went over. 18:23:07 "Hmmm, it's not like Iroh to not be here...if he went back with Zuko, we would have known," Aang thought out loud. As he said that, a familiar old man approached the two, who were now seated. 18:26:37 "Aang! Katara! It's so good to see you again!" the elderly White Lotus member greeted them warmly. Katara and Aang both bowed to the general. "It's great to see you again, too, General Iroh," Katara said. "I see business is great, as usual." "Indeed, it is," he agreed. "So, how are you two finding Ba Sing Se?" 18:35:13 "We really like it here, but, me and Katara...we have something to discuss regarding where we live," Aang said. "It's kind of just between us though." Iroh nodded. "I understand. May I get you two some tea?" Aang nodded. "I wouldn't mind some white dragon bush. Katara?" 18:38:25 "I'll just take some ginseng tea," she smiled and told Iroh. "As you wish," Iroh said, bowing slightly, and walked away, leaving the two alone at the table. Time passed, people milled about and there was silence between the two. 18:53:48 "Katara, honestly, if you want to go home again, don't let me stop you. I don't want you to feel homesickness," Aang said. "I'll move with you, but it might be a while before I fully settle." 18:59:12 "Really?" she asked to which Aang nodded. "Well... it would be great to go home. But are you sure you'd be willing to move with me?" 19:00:09 Aang reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Katara, I would do anything for you. I wouldn't mind living with you, as long as I was ready to live in the Southern Water Tribe." 19:07:38 She smiled, not knowing exactly what to say to him. He's so understanding..., she thought. "I don't how easy it would be for you to adjust to the South Pole, but so long as you're willing to go..." 19:10:33 "It will not be easy to get used it, but hey, we got used to traveling the world, and now Ba Sing Se, right?" He reminded her. 19:14:01 "I suppose you're right," she said. A few more moments passed before Iroh arrived with their tea. "I hope you enjoy," he said. Addressing Katara, he remarked, "You're lucky I didn't get thirsty and drink your tea on the way over here. You know ginseng is my favorite." She chuckled a bit and both said thank you before he made his exit. 19:16:14 Aang drank his tea, thinking about his future. "Well, also, we have to see how well the tribe is rebuilt, and if there's enough room for me. They just started on that, what, nine months ago? Sadly, it will take a while..." 19:18:18 "I know... The tribe has suffered a lot of damage from the War, but I have faith that the people down there are making progress in the rebuilding project," she stated, taking a sip of her tea. "It'll be good to see Master Pakku again." 19:21:13 "Well, your Dad, I'm sure, is also helping out. I just hope I don't have to take residence in another iceberg," he chuckled. "Yeah, Pakku, your grandmother, and all who we did not get to see. Remember Bato?" 19:26:35 Katara laughed at his joke and went on to say, "Of course. It'll be great to see Bato, my dad, Gran Gran and all the rest. I wonder if they kept that old shipwreck intact... I still remember venturing on that ship with you and of course there was the whole incident with setting off the booby trap." 19:28:19 "Oh yeah, our first time together," he quickly remembered. "Back then, I still didn't know there was a war...I remember how hard that came down on me...a hundred years, some days I still can't believe it..." 19:30:58 Katara nodded. "Yep, back in the day...," she drawled before finishing off the rest of her tea. 18:04:25] AangPlushie Iroh approached the couple with a tray of small finger sandwiches. "Don't worry about this, it's all on the house," he nodded to and smiled at the couple. "Thank you, Iroh," Aang said, bowing his head in respect. 18:08:57 KataraPlushie "That's so kind of you," Katara told him. "Thank you, General Iroh." "Please, just call me Iroh," the elder smiled warmly. "Alright, enjoy," he said before walking away, leaving the two alone. Katara took one of the sandwiches even though she wasn't exactly hungry. There was still a lot to discuss about moving to the tribe. 18:11:55 AangPlushie As Iroh walked away, Aang focused back on Katara. "I'm still thinking about this move, Katara. I think I am ready, and I would be willing. I still would have to adjust to the conditions as well, Katara, I never really dealt with such severe cold before." 18:15:52 KataraPlushie "I know...," she replied, resting her chin on her hand and leaning on the table thoughtfully. "Somehow, I still get the feeling that you're uncomfortable with this whole thing." 18:18:28 AangPlushie Aang searched for a way to explain things, his gray eyes wandering from side to side. "Katara...I want to be there with you, every step of the way...I just...there's a lot of differences for me to move to the South Pole. I could adjust though, I suppose. After all, I haven't really 'lived' somewhere since I was at the Southern Air Temple." 18:23:46 KataraPlushie Putting the sandwich aside and laying a hand on Aang's shoulder, she said, "I can understand where you're coming from. Moving somewhere new is a huge adjustment..." 18:25:46 AangPlushie Aang removed her hand from his shoulder and looked away from her. "I'm upsetting you, aren't I? My worries about moving back with you...." 18:28:14 KataraPlushie "No, no, don't think that. You aren't, honestly," she reassured him. She sighed and added, "It's just a heavy topic to discuss, that's all." 18:33:05 AangPlushie "It is, isn't it?" He looked back at her. "I haven't made a decision like this..well, ever." Aang balanced the two options in his mind, and all the positives and negatives of it. /If I go with her...I would have to find ways to adjust, but at least I'll be with her...if I don't, I'll still be free to travel, but it wouldn't be the same without her...I'd miss her./ 18:39:53 KataraPlushie "Well, just think about it. I'm not asking you to make a decision right here and now," Katara stated, tilting her head off to the side and smiling softly. "I think it's almost time we leave here and continue on our walk." 18:45:20 AangPlushie Aang cracked a smile for the first time in a while. "All right, I will. This is not an easy decision, obviously," he said. The Avatar began to finish off the last of his portion of the sandwiches. 18:51:30 KataraPlushie After a while, the two rose and prepared to leave. Katara fished out two silver pieces and placed them on the table as a tip. As they were leaving, she called out, "Good day, Iroh!" receiving a "You too," in reply. With that they stepped outside into the warm air and bright sun. 18:54:24 AangPlushie Aang held Katara's hand as they walked back towards the house, the possible move to the South Pole still on Aang's mind. "Katara, since he is with us too, maybe we should talk to Sokka about moving as well." 18:57:13 KataraPlushie "Yes, definitely," she replied as the apartment building came into view. She wondered what her brother would have to say on the whole matter. They continued on their way, entering the building and heading to the apartment where the others still were. 18:59:58 AangPlushie Aang walked into the door, only to see that Sokka was already seated at the couch located next to the door. "Well, if it isn't the lovebirds, back from their little date," he chuckled. 19:03:06 KataraPlushie Katara blushed a bit at this then asked, albeit a little irritated, "Wait, were you waiting for us to return?" 19:03:56 AangPlushie Sokka got confused, raising an eyebrow to his sister. "Katara, why are you upset? Do you think I have a problem or something?" 19:08:21 KataraPlushie "No, I'm not upset and of course you don't 'have a problem'. It's just been a little crazy this morning." "How so?" Sokka asked. Katara waved her hand, motioning for her brother to come to the kitchen table. "Well, we've been meaning to talk to you about something." 19:11:08 AangPlushie Aang followed the two, ready to further the discussion. The three settled around the kitchen table. "What's up?" Sokka looked from Aang to Katara, shifting his eyes. "Well, Sokka, Katara approached me about making a change in our lives, and we want to you come along for it," Aang said. "I'm still undecided, but we wanted your say, too." 19:13:43 KataraPlushie "Okay...," Sokka remarked, curious as to where this conversation was leading. "The thing is," Katara began, "I've been seriously considering moving back to our home in the Southern Water Tribe. Ba Sing Se is great and all, but I'd like to go home again. And, well, Aang was also considering moving down there with me." 18:17:08 AangPlushie "Sokka, don't you miss home?" Aang remarked. "It has been a while since we were there....after all, you and Katara haven't been there since you guys freed me from the iceberg," he reminded his girlfriend's brother. 18:20:36 KataraPlushie Sokka simply stared thoughtfully into space for a few moments before saying, "Well, I guess I do miss the Southern Water Tribe, but Suki and I were actually thinking of moving to Kyoshi Island instead." "Oh," Katara replied, a bit surprised. "When did you decide on this?" 18:23:09 AangPlushie Sokka turned to his sister. "We talked about it over the past week. Nothing is final though, and I have to admit, I do miss home myself. Dad will probably want me to help re-build it...but, Suki really doesn't want to be apart from me." 18:27:17 KataraPlushie "Are you sure she wouldn't be willing to go along with you back home?" Katara inquired to which Sokka shrugged and told her, "I haven't discussed that possibility with her, but honestly, I don't think she'd be willing to move down there. But I could definitely visit the South Pole for a while." "I guess," his sister said. 18:28:09 AangPlushie "Well, why don't you talk to her?" Aang asked. "How do you know she's unwilling if you don't talk to her?" 18:32:35 KataraPlushie "Okay, I will since you insist," the warrior replied. "I just get the notion that she would rather go back to her home on Kyoshi Island since that's where the Kyoshi Warriors are stationed." "True...," Katara remarked, "but discuss it with her later and see what she says." 18:34:16 AangPlushie "Why don't you bring her in?" Aang suggested. "That way we can all talk about this as a whole." 18:37:02 KataraPlushie "That's a good idea," Sokka stated and turning around in his chair, called out, "Hey Suki! Can you come here for a minute, so we can talk about something?" They heard a clear voice yell back, "Sure thing!" Within moments, the Kyoshi Warrior entered the room. 18:40:40 AangPlushie When Suki took her seat, the Avatar explained everything to her. "Suki, we are thinking about moving to the South Pole: Me, Katara, and Sokka. We were just wondering, since you and Sokka are together....would you like to join them? I myself am undecided...." 18:44:04 KataraPlushie Suki drummed her fingers on the table, pondering what Aang had just told her. "You know I'd love to move to the Southern Water Tribe along with you guys, but... I do have my doubts. I've never visited such a region, much less lived there. And what shall I do about the rest of the warriors on Kyoshi Island? I am their leader after all..." 18:49:21 AangPlushie Aang looked straight ahead to Suki. "I have the same doubts as you do, Suki, though I have some experience there. However, I think I have a plan." 18:53:15 KataraPlushie The remaining three leaned forward slightly, curious as to what the Avatar's plan was. "A plan?" Katara asked. "What do you mean?" "Wait, are you going to suggest that I allow someone else to take command of the Kyoshi Warriors?" Suki wanted to know. 18:55:19 AangPlushie "That's not what I had in mind, Suki," Aang answered her question. "What I was thinking, since Suki and myself aren't really used to living there...perhaps we both could live there for a little while, maybe a month or so," he explained. "Then, we can decide if we'd like to stay or leave. How does that sound?" 19:00:42 KataraPlushie Katara grinned a bit, finding this to be a good plan. "That sounds like a great idea," she told him. "Live there a while, see how you like it and then figure out where to go from there." "Yeah, not bad at all," Sokka added his own input. Turning to his girlfriend, he asked, "What do you think, Suki?" 19:02:58 AangPlushie Suki looked away from Sokka, her eyes pointed downward, her thoughts rolling. She then looked up towards Sokka. "All right, I think I can do that. I'll have to let one of the girls temporarily take over leadership while I'm gone, though." 19:10:07 KataraPlushie "What about Ty Lee?" Katara suggested. "I know she's relatively new, but I feel she has what it takes to lead the group. She does possess good leadership skills and the rest of the warriors seem to respect her." "Well, she has been a valuable asset to the group," Suki pondered. "I'd feel safe handing the responsibility to her." 19:11:44 AangPlushie "You know, I have to agree," Sokka said. "She taught them all chi blocking, which will really help them." Aang looked back towards the Kyoshi Warrior leader. "Very well. So, it's settled. We'll all head to the South Pole, and me and Suki will decide after a month if we wish to stay." 19:15:24 KataraPlushie "Alright then. Glad we took care of that matter," Sokka said as he rose from his seat and stretched a bit. "I think I'll head out now for a while. Need some fresh air. Want to join me, Suki?" "Sure," the warrior agreed. "We'll see you guys later," she told Aang and Katara as they prepared to leave. 19:17:35 AangPlushie As Sokka and Suki walked away, Aang looked back towards Katara and took her hands. "See? It all worked out. You and Sokka will be able to see home again, and we'll get to stay together. I have to say, I'm looking forward to living there...I just hope it works out." 19:21:34 KataraPlushie "I hope so, too," Katara told him. "Way for you to come up with a smart idea. I would've never thought of something like that." She relaxed, now that the matter had been worked out. 19:23:50 AangPlushie "It just kind of came to me," Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, when do you want to go back there?" 19:25:35 KataraPlushie "I was thinking within a few more weeks," she answered, "as long as you're okay with that." 19:27:20 AangPlushie Aang smiled. "That's fine with me. I still have to meet with Kuei in a couple of weeks, so I'll let him know as soon as possible we'll be leaving the Capital." 19:31:10 KataraPlushie "Sure thing. Heh, I still marvel at how he returned to Ba Sing Se and assumed the position as Earth King after traveling around the world with only his pet bear," she mused. Rising from her chair, she said, "Well, I think I'm going to practice my Waterbending for a while now." 19:33:10 AangPlushie Aang got up as well. "All right, I'll see you later." He gave his girlfriend a hug and a quick kiss. 19:36:22 KataraPlushie She smiled brightly, saying, "See you," before heading off, feeling relieved and excited. She was going back home in a little while along with her boyfriend, brother and close friend and nothing could've made her happier. Notes * First RP appearance of Iroh. Category:Roleplay